Too Little Too Late
by zefronfan91
Summary: Miley has a perfect life, a perfect boyfriend and a child who she loves and when ex-boyfriend Jake Ryan comes back? Things get more complicated when Miley finds out Jake the father of her baby girl Maddie. Will things work out or it just too late for them
1. Jake

**Chapter 1 - Jake**

Miley walked down the stairs and saw her Dad sitting down. Miley walked over to her Dad and hugged him and Robby Ray walked into the kitchen. Just then a boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked down the stairs holding an eleven month old baby girl.

The boy walked over to Miley and kissed her and said ''good morning''. Miley looked at the baby girl and picked her up and said ''Come to your Mommy''. The boy smiled and sat down on couch. Miley walked into the kitchen and put her baby in a highchair and said ''Is Mommy going to get Maddie some yummy breakfast''.

Miley walked over to the fridge and tried to find some breakfast for Maddie. Just then Robby Ray passed her a bowl of cereal and said ''there you go''. Miley smiled and walked over to Maddie and gave her the bowl of cereal and Robby Ray looked at Maddie and then Miley and said ''you have created a perfect baby, you and Jesse, even though you did get pregnant at sixteen''.

Miley smiled and walked over to Maddie and feed her and told him ''I know Dad, I am sorry you know, but you can't change the past, plus Maddie is the best thing that has happened to me''. Robby Ray smiled and walked over to Maddie and kissed her on the head and said ''I know, your eighteen and you have made a great life for yourself but now you have school''.

Miley smiled and got her bag and walked over to her Dad and hugged him and asked ''Can you look after Maddie''. Robby Ray smiled and kissed Miley on the forehead and told her ''I will do, go and learn, remember your interview tonight''. Miley smiled and grabbed Jesse hand and walked out the door and into the car.

Miley and Jesse walked into school and saw Lilly and Oliver and they ran over to Miley and Miley said ''Is Miss Lola coming to my interview tonight''. Jesse looked at Oliver and sat down on the bench and said ''Looks like we are looking after the baby''.

Miley started to get angry and walked over to Jesse and shouted ''you don't have to, we are in this together, you wanted to raise her, you could have walked away anytime''. Jesse smiled and kissed Miley and looked at her romantically and holded her face and told her ''I was joking, Maddie a great baby, she looks just like you and that's why I love her, she is my daughter''.

Miley smiled and laughed and kissed Jesse. Just then Amber and Ashley walked over to Miley and Amber asked ''How is Maddie, can she walk yet''. Miley smiled and looked at Jesse and then looked at Amber and Ashley and said ''yeah she is ok, she can't walk yet, but her birthday is coming up''.

Amber and Ashley walked over to some guy and Lilly looked at Miley confused and said ''what's the deal with them, why do they want to know about Maddie, they are too mean''. Miley shrugged her shoulders and looked at Amber and Ashley and said ''I don't know, they have wanted to know since I got pregnant''. Lilly laughed and looked at Miley and told her ''yeah cause they can't get any guys, they wanna know how you can love someone''. Miley looked at Lilly and started laughing.

Miley and Lilly walked home and saw Robby Ray and Jackson sitting on the couch with Maddie. Miley walked over to Jackson and hugged him and said ''what are you doing here, I thought you were at college''. Jackson smiled and kissed Maddie on the head and looked at Miley and said ''I wanted to see you and my niece, plus I wasn't there for the first couple of months for her, I want to be a proper uncle for her''.

Miley smiled and hugged him and picked Maddie up and said ''the boys are coming over tonight to look after Maddie, you can stay if you want''. Jackson smiled and nodded in agreement. Miley smiled and gave Maddie to Jackson and told her ''be good for Uncle Jackson''. Miley smiled and ran upstairs with Lilly.

Miley came downstairs in her Hannah Montana costume and Lilly dressed in her Lola costume. Just then Oliver walked in and sat down next to Jesse and said to Miley ''Have fun in your interview''. Oliver saw Lilly and went to up and kissed her and Miley smiled and told her ''you two are finally together''.

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver and said ''yeah, all the years of pretending to be mean, it finally paid off''. Maddie came crawling and crawled over to Jesse. Jesse picked her up and gave her to Miley. Miley smiled and said ''Have fun with Daddy, baby girl''. The door bell rang and Miley walked to the door and answered it. She couldn't believe it, Jake was standing there. She hasn't seen him for two years, what was he doing back here?


	2. A knock on the Door

**Chapter 2 - A knock on the door**

Jake looked at Miley holding a baby and looked at her confused and said ''is she yours''. Jesse walked over to Miley and kissed her and got Maddie out of her arms and said ''Hi baby girl, come to Daddy, are we going to have fun tonight''. Jesse smiled at Miley and walked over to the guys and gave Maddie to Robby Ray.

Miley looked at Jake and told him ''yes, Maddie is mine''. Jake looked at Miley upset and told her ''I guess you have moved on''. Miley pulled of her wig and gave it to Jesse and walked outside with Jake and whispered ''I have moved on, Jake, what do you expect me to do, sit around upset, I am a Mom now and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me''.

Jake looked at Miley even more upset and said ''yeah, I suppose, Miles, I am just…I wasn't around much, but we were a great couple though''. Miley smiled and hugged Jake and said ''yeah, we were, but… I have to go, Hannah has an interview, but it was great seeing you again, maybe we could meet up''. Jake smiled and nodded in agreement and walked off and Miley looked at him upset and said ''bye''.

Miley walked back inside and Jesse walked over to her and handed her a wig and said ''who was that''. Miley had a big breath and looked at Jesse and told him ''Jake Ryan''. Jesse looked at Miley surprised and told her ''Jake, as in Jake Zombie Slayer Ryan''.

Miley smiled and nodded and hugged Jesse and kissed him and said ''yeah, that him, we used to date, but he was a jerk, but he has changed''. Jesse looked at Miley worried, Miley hugged Jesse and told him ''there is nothing to worry about, all of my feelings for him have gone''. Jesse kissed Miley and helped her put on her wig on and said ''so no feeling for him, but you have to go, have fun''. Miley smiled and hugged him.

Miley and Lilly in their superstar costumes walked into the interview and saw the host. Miley sat down in the interview seat. She opened her purse and saw the photo of her and Maddie. She smiled and kissed the picture. Lilly came over to Miley and hugged her and said ''good luck''.

Miley put the picture of her and Maddie back in her purse. The Host came and sat down across from Miley and said ''Hi Hannah, it's great to have you here''. Miley smiled and the host started the show. The Host started the show by showing an old music video of her.

The camera came around to Miley and smiled. The Host looked at Miley and said ''So Hannah, your back, two years away from the business, why''. Miley looked at the Host and told him ''I wanted to get a better education so I left to learn''. The Host looked at Miley and smiled and said ''so, how are old are you now''.

Miley looked at the Host and smiled and told him ''I am eighteen years old''. The Host asked Miley lots of questions and finished the interview by saying ''So, can you believe it has been five years since you came into the music industry, you have a great line of fans who have been waiting for your return''.

Miley smiled and waved at the camera and said ''thank you for being on the show, we can't wait to hear your album''. Miley smiled and walked over to Lilly and smiled and said ''come on lets go home to Maddie''. Lilly smiled and walked out the door with Miley.

Miley woke up the next day and walked into Maddie room and saw Miley smiling in her crib. She picked her up and walked downstairs and put Maddie in her highchair and saw the house empty and a note on the table. Miley opened the note and read it ''Hi Miley, we are all going out for the day, we thought you could have a day with Maddie, have fun, love Dad''.

Miley smiled and made some breakfast for Maddie. She gave Maddie her breakfast and heard a knock on the door. She went over to open it and saw Jake standing there with a present for Maddie. Miley smiled and though what was he doing here, she didn't want drama in her life, there was too much anyway, being a Mom, going to school while trying to keep her superstar life a secret.


	3. Jake might be the Dad

**Chapter 3 - Jake might be the Dad**

Miley let Jake in and he sat down on the couch and saw Maddie sitting in her highchair smiling and laughing. He saw her brown hair with a hint of blonde in it and her green eyes. Miley made Jake a cup of tea and walked over to him and gave it to him.

Jake looked at Miley and said ''she looks like you''. Miley smiled and sat down next to him and told him ''everyone says that but I want her to be what's she wants to be''. Jake looked at Miley and smiled. Maddie looked at Miley and started crying.

Miley walked over to her and picked her up and said ''what's a matter, baby girl''. Miley walked over to Jake and sat down and Maddie sat on her lap laughing. Jake looked at Miley and Maddie and told her ''you know I didn't really see you in a Mother role''.

Miley smiled and kissed Maddie on the forehead and told him ''yeah, neither did I, that's why I nearly gave her up for adoption''. Jake looked at Miley confused. Miley smiled at Jake and said ''well, I was sixteen when I got pregnant, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't be a Mom and I might as well give her to someone who can. But when I gave birth to her, my mind completely changed, I knew I loved her and I wanted to keep her and be the best Mom I can be''.

Jake smiled at Miley and looked at Maddie and told her ''you really do have the best Mom''. Miley smiled at Jake and said ''do you want to go down town''.

Miley and Jake walked into the town centre with Maddie in her pushchair. Some old people looked at Miley and Jake angry and disguised. Jake whispered in Miley ear ''why are they looking at you like that''. Miley walked to the front of Maddie pram and said ''It's just because I am young and they don't think I can be a proper Mom to her, but I can provide love and care for her and that's all that matters''. Jake found a café and Miley and Jake walked in with Maddie and sat down.

Some young fans came over to Jake and sat down next to him and said ''Oh my god, your Jake Ryan''. Jake looked at Miley and smiled and looked at the fans and said ''yeah I am''. The fans got out some papers out of their pockets and put them on the table and said ''can we have your autograph, please''.

Jake smiled and signed some papers and Jake had a picture with them. The fans looked at Maddie and said ''is she yours''. Jake looked at Maddie and smiled and said ''no, she is my mates''. The fans waved at Maddie and smiled and walked away. Jake looked at Miley and told her ''that happens twenty times a day, it gets pretty tiring, but I am sure Hannah is used to it''.

Miley smiled and looked at Jake and whispered ''sometimes, plus Hannah doesn't come out much''. Miley smiled and opened her bag and got out a bottle of milk for Maddie. Miley gave the bottle to Maddie and she started drinking. Jake looked at Miley and said ''she is perfect, you know''.

Miley smiled and kissed Maddie on the forehead and said ''no, she is just cute, plus everyone been helping me raise her''. Miley smiled and though Jake has changed a lot since I saw him that day when he was sixteen, he not that ego-manic anymore, he is a nice guy. Jake and Miley walked into the baby shop and looked at all the clothes. They walked around the toy section and chose a toy for Maddie and walked home.

Miley walked into the house with Jake and Maddie and she remembered that Jake brought a present for Maddie and she gave it to her and she opened it and there was a soft toy rabbit and she hugged it. Lilly knocked on Miley door and saw Jake standing with Miley.

Lilly walked in and sat down on the couch and Miley got Maddie out of the pushchair and put Maddie in her playpen. Jake walked over to the door and Miley walked over to him and Jake said ''I have to go''. Miley smiled and went to hug Jake but shook his hand.

Jake smiled and walked off. Miley walked over to the couch and sat down and Lilly said ''you like him again, don't you''. Miley looked at Lilly confused and sighed and told her ''yes, no, I don't know''. Miley looked at Maddie and the blond streaks in her hair and her green eyes - the same as Jake. Miley looked at Maddie really confused and said to Lilly ''I think Jake might be the Dad''.


	4. Who is the Dad

**Chapter 4 - Who is the Dad**

Lilly looked at Miley and said ''what''. Miley looked over to Maddie and sighed and told her ''there was a time when I was sixteen, Jake came back, one thing lead to another, I was with Jesse at the time, then a week later I found out I was pregnant''.

Lilly looked at Miley and hugged her and heard Maddie crying and walked over to her and put her in her highchair and made some dinner for her. Lilly looked at Miley sitting on the couch scared and walked over to her and told her ''I got an idea, you can do a home D.N.A test to find out who Maddie Dad is''. Miley smiled and said ''yeah''.

Robby Ray walked in and saw Maddie in her highchair eating her dinner. Miley walked over to Maddie and got her out of her highchair and gave her to Robby Ray and picked up her plate and washed it and put it back in the cupboard and said ''can you look after Maddie for a bit''.

Robby Ray hugged Miley and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''of course I would, you have looked after her the whole day, go and be a teenager''. Miley smiled and Miley and Lilly ran upstairs and into to Miley room and logged on to her computer and searched ''home D.N.A tests''.

She ordered it and sat down on her bed and said ''what if Jake is the Dad, what would I do''. Lilly sat down on the bed next to Miley and told her ''you will know soon, the pack comes tomorrow, Miles, Jake is the Dad you will have to tell him''.

Miley woke up the next morning and saw the D.N.A test in the mall slot, she walked over to the counter and wrote a note to her Dad ''Can you look after Maddie'' and walked over to Lilly house. Miley knocked on the door and Lilly answered it and Miley walked in and sat down on the couch and gave Lilly the D.N.A test and Lilly said ''are you ready to find out''.

Miley looked at Lilly scared and told her ''no, if Jake is the Dad, how would I tell Jesse and if Jesse is the Dad, Jake would…I mean I don't know, my feelings are all over the place''. Lilly sat down on the couch next to Miley and said ''basically your feelings for Jake has come back''.

Miley looked at Lilly and nodded in agreement. Lilly looked at Miley and said ''you have to find out who Maddie Dad is, it is not fair on her, she needs to know''. Miley looked at Lilly and hugged her and got the D.N.A package and opened it and read the instructions.

Miley done all of the stuff the instructions said, get hairs from Maddie, Jake and Jesse and sent them off. Miley walked back home from the post box and walked into the front room and her Dad was standing there holding Maddie while she was crying and shouted ''where have you been Miley, Maddie been crying for ages, you were supposed to be back one hour ago''.

Miley looked at her Dad and sat down on the couch and said ''I am sorry Dad, I just forgot the time''. Robby Ray sat down next to Miley and looked at her concerned and kissed her on the forehead and said ''are you ok, Miles because you have been acting very weird, is their something wrong''.

Miley looked at her Dad and hugged him and told him ''No, nothing wrong''. Miley looked at her Dad and though I can't tell him, he will hate me. Miley was about to walk upstairs when her Dad looked at her and said ''you better get ready, Hannah has a CD recording''.

Miley smiled and walked upstairs and phoned Lilly. Lilly came over in her Lola costume and walked upstairs and saw Miley in her Hannah costume. Miley and Lilly walked downstairs and saw Jesse and Oliver. Jesse walked over to Miley and kissed her. Miley smiled and left the house.

The CD recording was over and Miley walked home with Lilly and slept on the couch. The next day came and the post came and Miley walked over to it and saw a letter for her, she opened it and saw who the father of Maddie is. Lilly walked over to Miley and Miley gave it to Lilly and she read ''Dear Miss Stewart, the father of Madeline Rae Stewart is…..''


	5. Jake Ryan: The Dad

**Chapter 5 - Jake Ryan: The Dad**

''Jake Ryan'' said Lilly. Miley looked at Lilly and sat down on the couch. Lilly sat down next to her and said ''Jake Ryan is the Dad of Maddie''. Miley started to cry and Lilly hugged her. Miley looked at the picture of her, Maddie and Jesse and said ''why hasn't anything gone to plan, just when I think life is perfect, something changed, me and Jesse had a great relationship, then I got pregnant.

Just when Jesse and I learnt to be parents, I find out he isn't even the Dad''. Lilly looked at Miley and hugged her and Miley cried even more. Robby Ray walked downstairs and saw Miley crying and ran over to her and said ''what's the matter''.

Miley gave her Dad the D.N.A test results and Robby Ray looked at the letter and looked at Miley and said ''Jake Ryan, the father, Miley how could you let this happen''. Miley looked at her Dad and said ''it only happen once, I was upset with Jesse, he missed our date again and I saw Jake, I hadn't seen him for two years and one thing lead to another and here Maddie is and now I don't know what to do, I am so stupid''.

Robby Ray looked at the photo of Maddie and saw some of the similarities between Jake and Maddie and said ''why didn't you come to me when you started thinking all of this''. Miley looked at the floor and her Dad and told him ''I didn't want to upset you, I didn't want to disappoint you, since I do a lot of that''.

Robby Ray hugged Miley and kissed her on the forehead and told her ''I am never disappointed in you, Miles, you're my princess. But you do need to tell Jake and Jesse, it only fair''. Miley hugged her Dad and walked upstairs and Lilly followed her.

Miley and Lilly walked into Maddie room and saw all of the photos of Maddie when she was just born and Miley said ''this thing is totally unbearable, how could this happen…Maddie thinks Jesse is her Dad, she doesn't even know Jake''.

Miley sat down on the chair and put her head down and said ''how I am going to tell Jesse, he will hate me''. Lilly walked over to Miley and hugged her and sat down next to her and said ''he won't hate you, he loves you''.

Miley stood up and saw Jesse come in. Miley walked over to Jesse and breathed and said ''um, I got to tell you something''. Jesse smiled and kissed Miley and said ''it can wait until later''. Jackson came into Maddie room holding Maddie and he gave her to Miley and Miley said ''how come you haven't been around here for the last couple of days''.

Jackson smiled and kissed Maddie on the forehead and said ''I got a girl, I have been spending a couple of days at her house''. Miley smiled nervously and Jackson asked ''are you ok, Miles''. Miley nodded and kissed Maddie on the forehead and said ''yeah, but can I talk to you later''. Jackson smiled and said ''yeah, can you tell me anything''.

The afternoon went by and Miley put Maddie in her crib and sang ''I Miss You''. Miley smiled and said ''that song is for your Grandmother, she was a pretty amazing woman, you would like her''. Miley got a picture from her trousers pocket and gave it to Maddie and said ''there you go, baby girl, it the one thing I can give you since I can't give you a proper Dad''. Miley kissed Maddie on the forehead and she fell asleep.

Jackson came into Maddie room and looked at Miley and said ''I heard what you said about Mom''. Miley sat down and looked at Jackson and told him ''yeah, she deserves to know about her Grandmother''. Jackson sat down next to Miley and said ''and about Maddie Dad''. Miley looked at Jackson and Maddie and told Jackson ''um, Jake Ryan is the Dad''. Jackson looked at Miley and said ''Jake is Maddie Dad''.

Jake walked up the stairs and heard Jackson said ''Jake Ryan is the Dad of Maddie, how could you let this happen, Miley''. Jake walked into Maddie room and looked at Maddie and Miley and said ''I am a Dad''.


	6. Telling Jesse

**Chapter 6 - Telling Jesse**

Miley walked out of the room and Jackson and Jake followed. Miley looked at Jake and said ''yeah, I wanted to tell you when I first knew but that was only yesterday''. Jake looked at Miley and sat down by the wall and said ''Miley, how could this happen, we didn't do anything''.

Miley looked at Jake and sat down next to him and told him ''Apart from that night''. Jake looked at Miley and remembered that night. That was the night the feelings he had for Miley came back and lost his virginity and said ''is this true''.

Miley got a letter out of her pocket and gave Jake the D.N.A letter out of her pocket and gave it to Jake and said ''this proves it''. Jake looked at the letter and said ''this is a big surprise''. Jake looked at Miley and went to kiss her when Miley heard somebody come.

Miley looked at Jake guilty and said ''what are you doing, Jake''. Jake looked at Miley and saw Jesse come up the stairs. Jesse looked at Miley and kissed her. Jake looked at Miley upset and jealous and said upset ''Um, Miley, I have to go, I will see you later, tell Maddie I said bye''. Miley looked at Jake and told him ''yeah, I will ring you later''. Jake looked at Miley and walked out of the house.

Jake walked home and saw his Mom sitting down on the couch and she said ''Leslie, where have you been''. Jake walked over to the couch and sat down next to her and told her ''I have been seen to see Miley''.

Mrs Ryan looked at Jake and said ''she got that baby now, hasn't she, how old was she was that had that baby, I bet the Dad's mother was angry with her son as well as Robby Ray''. Jake looked at his Mom upset and angry and said ''Mom, would you be angry if I told you Miley baby was my daughter''.

Mrs Ryan looked at Jake angry and got of the sofa and said ''Jake, what, didn't you tell me''. Jake looked at his Mom and started to cry and told her ''I didn't know until today, Miley only found out yesterday and now I have missed out on eleven months of her life''.

Mrs Ryan walked over to Jake and hugged him and Jake cried into her arms and Mrs Ryan said ''we have to get to the bottom of this, I want you to be a part of your daughter life and so do I''.

Jake and his Mom walked to Miley house and knocked on the door and Robby Ray answered it. Robby Ray let Jake and Mrs Ryan in. Miley came downstairs holding Maddie. Mrs Ryan walked over to Miley and saw Maddie and said ''is this my granddaughter, can I hold her''.

Mrs Ryan smiled at Maddie to Mrs Ryan smiled and said ''yeah of course''. Mrs Ryan smiled and hugged Miley and said ''she is gorgeous, Miley thank you for giving me such a cute granddaughter''. Miley smiled and walked over to Jake and said ''is that your Mom''.

Jake smiled and hugged Miley and told her ''yeah, she was angry at the beginning, Miley it would mean the world to her if you let us be a part of her life''. Miley walked over to a photo album and got a baby scan out and gave it to Jake and said ''here you go, I want you to be a part of her life, she needs her Dad and her Grandmother, but Jesse doesn't know''.

Jake looked at the picture and said ''that explains why you didn't kiss me, but you have to tell him Miley, not just for me but for our daughter''. Miley looked at Jake and started crying and told him ''Jake, I will but you try explaining to some one who has been a Dad for eleven months that they aren't''. Miley hugged Jake and smiled and wiped away her tears and saw Jesse come in and Jake whispered to Miley ''it time to tell him''.


	7. Going Home

**Chapter 7 - Going Home**

Miley walked over to Jesse and grabbed hold of his hand and walked upstairs to their room and Jesse looked at Miley and said ''what's the matter''. Miley looked at Jesse and started pacing the room and told him ''your not the father of Maddie, Jake is''.

Jesse looked at Miley and cried and was about to leave when Robby Ray came into the room and said to Miley ''Mrs Ryan wants to know if she can take Maddie for the night''. Miley looked at her Dad and walked over to him and whispered ''now isn't really the right time, can you ask me later''.

Robby Ray looked at Miley and hugged her and said ''do you want to say anything to him''. Miley looked at her Dad and cried and told him ''what can you say, nothing going to make him feel any better, he loves Maddie and to find out she isn't even his, I don't know if he loves me anymore''.

Robby Ray looked at Miley and kissed her on the forehead and walked away. Jesse looked at Miley and gave her a present and said ''give this to Maddie for her birthday, when she is older tell I love her''. Miley looked at Jessie and cried even more and said ''what''.

Jesse kissed Miley and got his suitcase and started packing his stuff away and told her ''I am going home, to see my Mom''. Miley looked at Jesse and got his suitcase and got all of his stuff out and said ''you can stay here, Maddie stills thinks you are her Dad, she needs you''. Jesse looked at Miley and Miley gave him a photo of Maddie and Jesse said ''I will still be a part of her life, a fun uncle, she can't get away from me that easy''. Miley smiled and hugged Jesse.

Jesse and Miley walked down the stairs with Jesse holding a suitcase. Jesse put his suitcase down and walked over to Mrs Ryan and got Maddie and holded her and said ''bye baby girl, you will have a good life with your new Daddy, he is a great man, you be good for your Mom''.

Miley smiled at Maddie and Jesse gave Maddie to Miley. Jesse got his suitcase and left the house and Maddie waved goodbye to him. Jake walked over to Miley and asked ''where is he going''. Miley looked at Maddie and gave her to Jake and told Jake ''he is letting you be her Dad, he still is going to be a part of her life, is that ok''. Jake looked at Maddie and smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said ''yeah, he has know her longer, he can't just walk out of her life''.

Mrs Ryan walked to Miley and said ''Can I have Maddie for the night, so me and Jake could get to know her better''. Miley looked at Jake and Maddie and then at Mrs Ryan and told her ''yeah, come with me and I will get her bag packed''. Mrs Ryan followed as Miley walked up the stairs and into Maddie's room.

Mrs Ryan looked at Maddie's room in amazement; she has everything a little girl wants. Miley walked to Maddie's dresser and put her some clothes and nappies in a bag and gave her a photo of her Mom and gave it to Mrs Ryan and said ''Maddie likes to sleep with this picture''.

Mrs Ryan smiled and asked ''who is this woman''. Miley looked at the photo and told her ''um, she is my Mom, she died when I was eleven, I thought that Maddie would like to know what her Grandmother looked like''. Mrs Ryan hugged Miley and said ''you are truly a great girl, my son couldn't have asked for a better girl friend''. Miley looked at Mrs Ryan confused and told her ''um, I am not dating Jake''. Mrs Ryan smiled and walked down the stairs.

Miley walked downstairs and saw Jake holding Maddie and playing with her. She thought he has definitely changed, he has become a nice guy will be become a great Dad. Jesse walked the bus shelter and sat down. He though how I am going to tell my Mom that the Granddaughter she loves isn't even hers. She is going to be crushed.


	8. Jesse's Mom

**Chapter 8 - Jesse Mom**

Jesse walked into his house and saw his Mom sitting down on the sofa. Jesse got his suitcase and put it on the sofa. Jesse looked at his Mom and said ''Hi''. Jesse's Mother looked at Jesse and walked up to him and hugged him and said ''what are you doing back; I was going to see Maddie next week''.

Jesse looked at his Mom and started to cry and told her ''that's what I wanted to tell you''. Jesse started pacing the room and told her ''um, I am not Maddie real father, Jake Ryan is''. Jesse's Mom looked at Jesse and hugged him and said ''what, as in Jake Ryan the famous actor, how is he Maddie real Dad''.

Jesse looked at her Mom and sat down on the couch and told her ''um, he used to date Miley and obviously she cheated on me, we have been dating four years''. Jesse sat down on the couch next to his Mom and his Mom said ''why did you leave''.

Jesse got a photo out of his trouser pocket and gave it to his Mom and told her ''I did it for Maddie, so she can spend time with her Dad and it is obviously that Miley loves Jake''. Jesse's Mom looked at Jesse and said ''she does love you, ok so go unpack and we will go and see her tomorrow''.

Jesse's Mom gave Jesse back the photo and Jesse walked up the stairs and sat down on the bed crying. Jesse's Mother looked at the photo of Jesse and Maddie on the counter and started crying. The Granddaughter she loves isn't even hers, as long as she could see her she will be alright.

Jake walked home with his Mom and Maddie. Jake walked into his house and his Mom walked in with Maddie. Mrs Ryan looked at Jake and got Maddie out of her pram and gave her to Jake and said ''I am just going to get your old crib for the basement''.

Jake smiled as he watched his Mom walked away. Jake sat down with Maddie and looked at her and smiled and said to Maddie ''you know you look like your Mom''. Mrs Ryan walked up the stairs with the crib and heard Jake talking to Maddie and hid behind the door.

Jake looked at Maddie and told her ''you know, your Mom was the best thing that has happen to me, and know you're here and my life got a whole lot better. I wish I knew about you sooner''. Jake kissed Maddie on the forehead as Mrs Ryan walked into the living room and sat down next to him and said ''I think we better ring your Dad, he should know about Maddie''.

Jake looked at his Mom upset and said ''no, I don't want him to be a part of Maddie life, since he wasn't a great Dad to me''. Jake gave Maddie to his Mom and got the crib and put it upstairs in his bedroom. Mrs Ryan looked at Maddie and told her ''your Dad is a great man, but your grandfather wasn't, but he deservers to know about you''. Maddie looked at Mrs Ryan and laughed.

Jake walked downstairs and got Maddie bag out of the pram and read Maddie schedule and got her milk formula and bottle out of the bag and made her a bottle of milk and gave it to Maddie and Jake looked at his Mom and said ''Maddie has to go bed in twenty minutes, she likes being sang to, that's what Miley wrote''.

Mrs Ryan looked at Jake and smiled. After ten minutes Jake got Maddie of his Mom and put her in the crib and sang to her. Jake walked downstairs and saw his Mom and said ''Hi Maddie fast asleep''.

Mrs Ryan looked at Jake and told him to sit next to her and she told her and hold him ''ok, I think we should definitely talk about your Dad, now that Maddie has gone to bed''. Jake looked at his Mom and said ''he left when I was three to go be with another woman, no contact. I wanted to be like all of the other kids in the park with their Dads, I just had a bodyguard''. Jake looked at his Mom and started crying.

Jesse and his Mom walked to Miley house and knocked on the door. Miley opened the door and saw Jesse and his Mom standing by the door.


	9. Maddie's Party

**Chapter 9 - Maddie****'****s Party**

Miley let Jesse and his Mom in and they sat down on the couch and Jesse Mom asked Miley ''Can I see my grand….Maddie''. Miley looked at Jesse and his Mom sitting down and said ''um, she is at her Dad's''.

Jake walked to Miley house with Maddie in her pushchair and knocked on the door and Miley opened it and Jake walked in with Maddie and Jesse's Mom walked over to Jake and shook his hand and said ''Hi I am Jesse's Mom, you must be Jake Ryan, Maddie's Dad''.

Miley looked at Jake and smiled and Jake looked at Jesse's Mom and told her ''yeah, it is nice to meet you''. Miley walked over to Jesse and sat down next to him and said ''hi how are you''. Jesse looked at Miley and looked at her and said ''I want to break up, plus it is obvious you like Jake''.

Miley looked at Jesse and stood up and said ''no, I don't''. Jesse looked at Miley and hugged her and whispered in her ear ''we can always be friends and we will always have our memories''. Miley looked at Jesse and cried and said ''yeah''.

Jesse Mom walked over to Miley holding Maddie and looked at Maddie and said ''can I still be a part of Maddie life, it would mean so much to me''. Miley hugged Jesse's Mom and kissed Maddie on the forehead and told her ''you would always be a part of her life''. Jesse's Mom smiled and gave Maddie to Miley and hugged her.

Just then a knock on the door came and Jake opened the door and saw his Dad and said ''what are you doing here''. Mr Ryan looked at Jake and told him ''your Mom called and said you have a daughter and I would like to see her''.

Jake looked at his Dad and pushed him outside and said ''I don't want you to see her, cause she will learn to love you and then you would leave, like you did with me''. Mr Ryan looked at Jake and looked at him and told him ''this is about what happened when you were three, Jake, me and your Mom wasn't right for each other and it was making our relationship harder with me staying with her''.

Jake looked at his Dad and cried and told him ''no contact, no birthday cards, you know I was the only child in my year whose Dad didn't turn for their school play, I just had a bodyguard, I don't want Maddie around that life''. Mr Ryan looked at Jake and hugged him and said ''Jake, I wanted to phone, I just thought your life would be better without me''.

Jake looked at his Dad and cried even more and told him ''my life was worst without you, I waited by the phone everyday since I was three for you to phone me, but you didn't''. Jake cried even more and Mr Ryan looked at him and said ''Jake, I am sorry, I just thought''.

Miley walked out with Maddie, Jesse and his Mom and Jesse hugged Miley and said ''I will see you later''. Miley looked at Jesse and asked ''are you coming to Maddie birthday party''. Jesse smiled and kissed Maddie on the forehead and said ''I wouldn't miss it for the world''.

Miley smiled and Jesse walked away with his Mom and Miley looked at Mr Ryan and shook his hand and said ''hi I am Miley, nice to meet you Mr…''. Mr Ryan looked at Miley and said ''Mr Ryan''. Miley looked at Mr Ryan in her amazement and said ''your Jake's Dad''.

Maddie started crying and Miley gave her to Jake and walked into house. Mr Ryan looked at Maddie and told her ''you must be Maddie''. Maddie looked at Mr Ryan and laughed. Miley walked back with a bottle and gave it to Maddie. Miley looked at Jake and said ''Mad got to go bed in five minutes for a nap''.

Jake looked at Miley and smiled and gave Maddie to Miley. Miley walked upstairs with Maddie. Mr Ryan looked at Jake and said ''you have a great girl there, Miley seems nice''. Jake looked at his Dad and told him ''no, nothing going on with Miley, we are just friends, that's all we are friends''.

Mr Ryan looked at Jake and said ''I just though cause you have Maddie and they way you look at each other''. Jake smiled and thought about Miley and told him ''are you coming to Maddie's birthday party''. Mr Ryan smiled and nodded in agreement.

The party came and everyone came and Lilly came in and saw Miley and Jake and looking at each other and smiled to herself. Oliver came up behind Lilly and kissed her.


	10. Too Little Too Late

**Chapter 10 - Too Little Too Late**

Lilly walked over to Miley and gave her a present and said ''can I speak to you''. Miley smiled and walked over to the other side of the room and Lilly asked ''are you and Jake together''. Miley looked at Lilly and said ''no, I think to much has happened besides it too little too late''.

Lilly looked at Miley and said ''no it isn't, Miles, you like Jake so go and tell him''. Miley looked at Lilly and told her ''I can't ok, me and Jake are supposed to be friends, nothing more''.

Jesse and his Mom knocked on the door and Miley opened it and said ''Maddie upstairs, my Dad just getting her dressed''. Jesse smiled and walked into the house and with his Mom. Jake looked at Miley and Jesse and smiled.

Jesse hugged Miley and Jake got jealous and Lilly walked over to Jake and said ''you like Miley, don't you''. Jake looked at Lilly and told her ''no, yes, but she likes Jesse''. Lilly looked at Jake and said ''she likes you, she has always liked you, so you better go and tell her''.

Jake looked at Lilly and looked at Miley and said to Lilly ''no, too much has happened but we will always be friends''. Lilly looked at Jake and smiled and tapped on his shoulder and told him ''no you won't, so go and tell her''. Jake looked at Lilly and smiled and walked over to Miley and said ''hi''.

Miley smiled and replied ''hi''. Jake looked at Miley and smiled and said ''um, can I ask you something''. Just then Robby Ray walked down the stairs with Maddie and gave her to Jake and Robby Ray walked away. Miley looked at Jake and said ''so what were you going to say''.

Jake looked at Maddie and Miley and told Miley ''it doesn't matter; I will talk to you later''. Miley smiled and kissed Maddie on the forehead and walked over to Lilly. Jake looked at Maddie and said ''would you like me and your Mom to get together''.

Maddie laughed and smiled and Jake kissed her on the forehead and said ''I really do love your Mom, I have since the moment I saw here and now you're here and my love has grown''. Miley looked at Jake and heard everything he has just said, Miley knew her love for Jake was growing.

Lilly walked over to Miley and looked at her and said ''I know that look, I have seen it before''. Miley looked at Lilly and said ''why are you trying to get me and Jake together''. Lilly looked at Miley and smiled and told her ''I want to see you happy, ok, and I know that Jake would make you happy''.

Miley looked at Lilly and smiled and looked at Jake and Maddie and she knew what Lilly said was true, Jake did make her happy and he made his daughter happy and told Lilly ''Jake does make me happy, and he makes our daughter happy, but too much has happened''.

Jake looked at Maddie and smiled and Roby Ray came in with the cake and Miley heard a knock on the door and she opened it and saw Mr Ryan standing there with a ten year old girl. Mr Ryan looked at Miley and said ''hi, this is Rose, she is my daughter, is it ok she came to the party, she wanted to meet her niece''.

Miley smiled and let them in. Robby Ray put the cake down and everyone started singing Happy Birthday and Robby Ray helped her blow out her candle. Jake walked over to his Dad and saw Rose and said ''hi, Dad, who is this''. Mr Ryan looked at Rose and patted her on the shoulder and told him ''this is Rose, she is your sister''.

Jake looked at Rose surprised and said ''I have a sister, why didn't you tell me''. Mr Ryan looked at Jake and Rose and smiled and said ''I wanted you to tell you when we made up, cause I didn't want you to think I treat her better''. Jake looked at Miley and smiled and said to his Dad ''can you wait a minute''.

Jake walked over to Miley and kissed her. Miley looked at Jake and said ''are you sure''. Jake kissed Miley again and smiled and told her ''does that give you the answers''. Miley smiled and kissed Jake and hugged him and Lilly looked at Miley and Jake and whispered ''finally''. Oliver came behind Lilly and kissed her and said ''are they together''. Lilly smiled and kissed him and told him ''yeah, they are''.

It has been two years now and Miley and Jake are going strong, they have a new baby girl called Cleo who Maddie adores. Maddie spoke her first word and walked her first walk, the things Jake didn't want to miss.

Miley singing career is going strong and pictures of Jake, Miley, Maddie and Cleo in the magazines are getting him more acting jobs as family guy, but all Jake cares about is his family. Jake's Dad is more in his life now and sees his granddaughters ever weekend. Jesse met a lovely girl and still good friends with Miley. Lilly and Oliver are going strong as well. Goes to show things take time to be great.


End file.
